


Somebody That I Used To Know

by Justwheezing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justwheezing/pseuds/Justwheezing
Summary: Why was she suddenly so concerned? He had captured her and killed his own father. Rey has never felt the love that Han had for his son. How selfish Rey thought. A cloud of bitterness filled her but somehow in the back of her mind she realised that he could have killed her but he didn’t. He saved her against Snoke. He killed him. They fought together.Set at the end of Tlj where Rey actually ‘saves’ Ben when the resistance attacks the flagship.





	Somebody That I Used To Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first star wars fic so I hope you enjoy reading it. I don't know how frequent I will upload but I'll try my best :)  
> Sorry if I made any mistakes.

“Join me Rey...please” Kylo’s voice trembles as he begins to reach his hand out to her. Rule the galaxy with him? Leave the resistance and Jedi all behind? What was he thinking? He was asking too much.

Rey continues to hold Kylo’s pleading gaze whilst slowly reaching her hand to his. A sharp jolt of hope travels through the bond that Snoke purposely planted and Kylo takes in a silent intake of breath as it moves closer to his gloved hand. Their previous encounter floods both of their memories, _you’re not alone...neither are you_. Rey looked down in shame as she knows what she has to do.

Rey suddenly reaches her hand up and before he realises his uncles lightsaber flies out of his grasp straight towards Rey's outstretched hand. A split second later he raises his hand for the saber to be quivering in the air where both Rey and Kylo never stop pulling it towards themselves. A giant tug of war between the dark and the light, both equally strong and worthy.

The intensity ultimately becomes unbearable but maker, they never give up. They share glances, Rey sees pure betrayal and hurt gleaming in his eyes whilst Kylo sees determination and disappointment in her’s. But as quick as it started, a blast of intense light and power sends them both to opposite ends of the throne room as the core of Luke’s saber breaks in half and Admiral Holdo unexpectedly shoots cause utter destruction. The world goes black for them both.

-

The first thing that Rey senses is the intense heat and immediately covers her face with her tunic to protect and stop her splutters of coughing because of the thick smoke. Slowly she opens her eyes and witnesses the ship crashing at an extremely fast rate and she knew she had to get out of there fast.

Checking herself first for any injuries she was grateful to find nothing major, only a few scrapes and a kriffing migraine. As she began to quickly rise her surroundings began to spin and unexpectedly she fell back on the ground with a groan of annoyance. Maybe she wasn’t completely fine.

Trying to stand as quick as she can without falling again, she properly takes in what is happening. In front of her, Luke’s destroyed lightsaber was found torn in half and Rey bent down picked up what was left. She has no idea how to mend it or what she is going to do with it but took it anyway.

Looking out to the broken exterior glass, Rey is grateful to realise that the shooting has stopped at the resistance. As far as she could see, only five resistance ships have seemed to survive and her heart sank at how many people they lost. Was General Organa alive? Was Finn safe? The only way to find out is to head to the place they are headed. The First Order wouldn’t even think of attacking us now. After all of this, there would be hardly any one left.

Rey turned around and to her right, Snoke’s eyes are hauntingly staring into her's and she quickly turns away sending a shiver down her spine… _Ben killed him_. Her eyes suddenly widened at the realisation _Ben!_ She scanned the room the best she could for her opposite.

Rey begins to try sense him through the force but gets nothing in return and her heart began to beat a little bit faster and a hint of pain shoots through her chest. Realising that the blast must have sent him the opposite side she travels with great urgency, still frantically searching.

Why was she suddenly so concerned? He captured her and killed his own father. Rey has never felt the love that Han felt for his son. _How selfish_ Rey thought. A cloud of bitterness filled her but somehow in the back of her mind she realised that he could have killed her but he didn’t. He saved her against Snoke. He killed him. They fought _together_.

Knowing she has bigger problems ahead, she scavenged through the rubble and after a few long minutes she discovered his limp body laid across the ground. Instantly she dropped to her knees to his side and took his bloody face into her hands. Rey ran her finger down his cheek and moved his sweaty hair away from his face. _He was barely alive_

Shaking his body was a useless attempt to try and wake him up. But they had to get out of there fast. Luckily, from their new found connection, she knew that they were close to an escape pod and with this destruction, they wouldn't be bothered by anyone else.

So Rey began to search for anything that would help carry Ben but found nothing, so with all the strength she could conger she reached down and started dragging Ben across the ground. Clearing the path whenever necessary, she had to admit it was a demanding struggle because Ben is huge, as she has now found out the hard way. That's something that Rey quietly admits that she likes about him. However his undeniable strength sometimes worries her. He’s so strong. But so is she.

Rey began to think that there must have been an easier way to go about this but time is not on their side. It began to get harder and harder to breathe but she sensed that she was close.

Ben’s dead weight made it unbearable but thank maker, the pod began to appear in her vision and she let out a breath of relief.

Checking the coast was clear, Rey set Ben down against the ship and began to get her breath back. Allowing herself to have a quick break, she was able to see hundreds of dead storm troopers laying on the floor. Was Hux dead? What about Phasma? There was no time left and she forced open the pod and began to set up everything. When everything was ready, Rey tries to lift his lifeless body and squeeze him into the back of the pod with great difficulty.

Rey enters and tries to familiarise herself with the controls that she is not used to but she made do. Seconds later, the pod detached for the Flag Ship and made its way to the place where the resistance will also be. What will they do when she brings Ben to them? Rey is just grateful to get away from the place where they both almost died.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> It would be great if you could leave some comments and kudos because they would mean a lot.<3


End file.
